


A Rainy Day

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Rainy Day

"I thought it was supposed to be sunny," George said as he looked through the flaps of the tent, rain falling steadily. 

Luna set aside the paper hat she was folding from an old copy of _The Quibbler_ and walked up to George, looking over his shoulder.

"Firenze mentioned there was a disturbance but I thought he was talking about the infestation of bowtruckles in Gloucestershire. Several wizards have written in about it."

"Right." George cared a great deal for Luna but sometimes he had to remind himself she often looked at life differently than most. 

Next time he'd check the weather report rather than ask her to do it.

"Since it's raining, what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" he asked. "I brought a new and improved version of Exploding Snap that Ron and I have been working on. It's still not quite ready for the shop though. Ron lost one of his fingertips last time and it took quite a while to find it." 

Luna wrapped her arms around George's waist and pressed her entire body to him. 

"Ah," George said, turning and wrapping her in his arms. "Now I know why you wanted to bring the deluxe tent."

"I think a bubble bath on a rainy day is just the thing to chase the clouds away." She leaned up and kissed him, gently at first but as George's arousal increased their kiss became more passionate.

Running his hands down her back to her hips, he pulled her against him, rolling his hips for added friction.

When they finally broke apart, Luna reached between them and cupped George's erection in her hand. 

"You run the bath," she said, giving him a gentle squeeze, "and I'll pick out some toys to bring in the tub."

George kissed her again and then headed toward their rather opulent bath—certainly for a tent at any rate. 

He hoped she meant something from the adult line at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but knowing Luna she might very well mean a rubber duckie. Chuckling to himself, George turned on the tap.


End file.
